


Девочка встречает девочку

by Shunn, WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты М-Е [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Female Wang Yibo, Female Xiao Zhan, PWP, Spanking, WTF Kombat 2021, mentions of other relationships, plot? what plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Одна - айдол в непопулярной группе. Вторая развозит пиццу. Краш-бум-секс.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo / Xiao Zhan - Relationship
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты М-Е [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Девочка встречает девочку

**Author's Note:**

> фем!бочжани

Движение не получалось. Ибо вытерла ладонью пот со лба, пнула ни в чем не виноватую подушку.  
И раз, и два, и три, и четыре.  
Зеркало бесстрастно отразило — все не то. Ибо упрямо стиснула зубы. Если ей придется всю ночь репетировать, лишь бы все вышло идеально, — она готова.  
И раз, и два.  
За громкой музыкой она не сразу разобрала стук в дверь студии. Сначала решила, что так стучат ее собственные кроссовки. Затем — что ей почудилось. Сегодня вечером Ибо никого не ждала.  
Стук продолжался. Наконец Ибо не выдержала и с размаха распахнула дверь, готовая наорать на непрошеного гостя. Она ненавидела, когда ее отвлекали во время репетиции. 

Слова комом застряли в горле, когда Ибо увидела мокрую, словно только что из ванной, девушку. Капли воды стекали по скулам, щекам, прочерчивали дорожки по длинной шее. Другая на ее месте выглядела бы жалкой курицей, а эта — принцессой, которой не повезло упасть в фонтан с золотыми рыбками. Девушка пальцами убрала с глаз влажную челку, помотала головой. Ибо невольно облизнулась. В первый раз в своей жизни она позавидовала каплям воды.  
— Доставка пиццы, — девушка улыбнулась и достала из сумки огромную коробку.  
— Я не заказывала пиццу, — Ибо сделала шаг назад, придерживая дверь.  
Стоило, наверное, ее захлопнуть перед самым носом разносчицы, но руки в буквальном смысле отказались это делать.  
— Это студия пятьсот двадцать один, дом пять, улица Байциван? — девушка сверилась с адресом в своем телефоне.  
— Да, но я… — вновь попыталась возразить Ибо.  
— Тогда никакой ошибки, вот ваша пицца. С ветчиной, грибами и кинзой дополнительно. Держите уже, — девушка положила коробку на пол у ног Ибо. — Вы в тепле и с пиццей, а мне опять в жуткий дождь на улицу, — девушка грустно шмыгнула носом.  
— А у вас еще много заказов?  
Когда Ибо в последний раз смотрела на часы, было уже часов девять вечера. А после этого она не меньше получаса репетировала. Почему-то она очень надеялась, что девушка не работает в круглосуточной доставке. Для такой красотки это могло оказаться небезопасным.  
— Ваш последний. Но мне еще нужно добраться до дома, — девушка опять улыбнулась. В этот раз устало.  
— А вы случайно не любите пиццу с ветчиной и грибами? Кинзу я заберу себе, — Ибо понесло, и она не знала, как остановиться.  
«Зачем ты зовешь ее? — мысли вихрем пронеслись в голове. — Тебе еще нужно репетировать! А вдруг она убийца? Или воровка? И ты ведь не заказывала эту пиццу. Это точно какой-то обман!»  
— Вы серьезно? — девушка наклонила голову, внимательно изучая Ибо. Та переступила с ноги на ногу, неожиданно остро почувствовав, как нелепо выглядит: вся потная, в растянутых спортивных штанах, с взлохмаченными волосами. — А вдруг я серийная убийца или мошенница и мечтаю украсть ваши найковские кроссовки?  
— Я надеюсь, у нас разный размер.  
— Зря надеетесь, — девушка подхватила с пола забытую пиццу и шагнула в студию. — Я же вижу, что примерно одинаковый. Всегда могу феном растянуть.  
— Феном? — Ибо никогда о таком способе не слышала.  
Девушка подмигнула:  
— Мы слишком мало знакомы, чтобы я выдавала все свои секреты. Меня зовут Сяо Чжань, но можете называть меня Чжань-Чжань. И на «ты».  
— Меня зовут Ван Ибо, — она вытерла вспотевшие ладони о майку, пытаясь сообразить, стоит ли им пожимать друг другу руки или можно обойтись улыбками. Она давно не знакомилась с новыми девушками.  
— Смотрю, родители тоже мечтали о пацане, — Чжань-Чжань положила пиццу на единственный стул в студии, который Ибо хотела использовать для танца, но идеальная хореография пока так и не пришла ей в голову. — У тебя есть чай или что-то еще горячее? У меня горло начало немного побаливать, а мне нельзя.  
— Конечно, — Ибо заметалась по студии.  
В раздевалке она включила чайник, достала из шкафчика любимый чай Вэньхань — та ее завтра убьет, ну и пусть, — отыскала пару бумажных тарелок и даже упаковку влажных салфеток. Когда она вернулась. Чжань-Чжань скинула кроссовки, стянула мокрые носки и тщательно разминала ступни. 

Ибо в своей жизни видела много красивых девушек. Она работала в индустрии, где красота была чем-то вроде дресс-кода и входного билета одновременно. Ее предыдущая подружка сейчас снималась для Vogue, а до этого работала моделью в Нью-Йорке. Может, поэтому у них ничего не вышло — слишком большие расстояния, слишком много слов вместо прикосновений.  
Чжань-Чжань сидела на полу — без капли косметики, с растрепанными длинными волосами и босиком. Рубашку она сняла и аккуратно повесила на спинку стула, и в вырезе футболки можно было различить острые ключицы и ложбинку между грудями.  
— Ничего, что я тут так устроилась? Очень ноги болят.  
— Ничего, конечно. Чайник сейчас закипит.  
Ибо с трудом оторвала взгляд от Чжань-Чжань и уставилась в зеркало на противоположной стене. Это не помогло. Кончики ушей начали пылать от смущения.  
До этого Ибо ни разу первая не проявляла интерес. Она понятия не имела, как это делается: на свидания всегда звали ее, а не она.  
Скорее всего, Чжань-Чжань вообще не интересовали девушки. Она просто устала и решила отдохнуть, через полчаса выйдет из студии и даже имя Ван Ибо забудет.  
Почему-то вспомнилось, как Чжань-Чжань легко сказала «родители тоже пацана хотели». Ибо себе сама имя выбрала: родители назвали ее Шуань, но это настолько ей не подходило, что в тринадцать она настойчиво потребовала его изменить.  
Главное, что ей нравилось. Да и звучало необычно для девушки. 

— Пицца, наверное, уже остыла, — Чжань-Чжань открыла коробку и шумно вдохнула аромат. — Давай есть уже.  
— Я только чай принесу.  
В раздевалке Ибо все-таки не удержалась и пару раз стукнулась лбом о стену. Ей надо было сосредоточиться на танце, а не на случайной знакомой — пусть и с такими нежными щеками и роскошной грудью. Которая бы отлично смотрелась в ладонях Ибо.  
Пришлось стукнуться лбом в третий раз.  
— Отличный чай! — Чжань-Чжань сделала большой глоток и закашлялась. В уголках её глаз выступили слезы. — И горячий. Всё как я люблю.  
На свой чай Ибо предусмотрительно подула. 

Пицца действительно успела остыть, ее даже кинза не спасала. Но Ибо все равно продолжала механически жевать, почти не ощущая вкуса. В последний раз она ела, кажется, утром. Или вчера вечером. Но во время репетиций она порой забывала в туалет сходить, не то что поесть.  
Смартфон в углу громко завибрировал.  
Ибо на коленях подползла к нему, стараясь не выронить из рук кусок. Исин прислала сообщение в вичат:  
«Надеюсь, пицца тебе понравилась. Не забывай хорошо питаться, меймей».  
Ибо улыбнулась экрану. По крайней мере, загадка пиццы разрешилась.  
С Исин они познакомились, когда Ибо стажировалась в Корее. Та большую часть времени проводила в Сеуле, но про подругу не забывала: писала ей каждый день, посылала недорогие, но милые подарки, пиццу вот заказала. Жаль, что Исин-цзецзе нравились исключительно парни, — Ибо успела аккуратно прощупать почву.  
Жаль, что с Чжань-Чжань так не получится. Вряд ли они еще хоть раз встретятся. 

Ибо засунула в рот весь кусок, отчаянно пытаясь не подавиться, — ей очень хотелось ответить Исин, поблагодарить за заботу, а для этого требовались свободные руки.  
Спину словно кипятком обдало. До этого Ибо думала, что нельзя почувствовать на себе чужой взгляд, что это все ерунда. Но сейчас она каждым миллиметром кожи ощущала: Чжань-Чжань смотрит на нее. Может, она действительно убийца, просто подрабатывает разносчицей в свободное время?  
Ибо медленно обернулась.  
— У тебя соус. Вот здесь, — Чжань-Чжань провела пальцем по нижней губе. Только сейчас Ибо заметила, что там у нее родинка. Родинка, которую так захотелось поцеловать, что во рту пересохло.  
— А, спасибо. Оказывается, мне эту пиццу подруга прислала. Она сейчас в Сеуле, оттуда заказала.  
— Это очень мило, — Чжань-Чжань продолжала не отрываясь смотреть на Ибо. Темные глаза ее потемнели еще больше. Ибо в жизни такого красивого цвета не видела. — Ты тут работаешь? — она широко развела руки, словно пыталась обнять студию.  
Каким-то чудом от этого жеста футболка сползла чуть ниже, и теперь в вырезе Ибо могла даже лифчик Чжань-Чжань рассмотреть. Он был темно-красным.  
— Я тут репетирую. Вообще-то я вроде как айдол. Но не очень известная. Вряд ли ты о нашей группе слышала.  
— Вряд ли, — согласилась Чжань-Чжань. — Я бы тебя не забыла. А я хочу певицей стать. Но вряд ли получится.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — Ибо подсела к ней ближе. — Ты уже пробовала на кастинги ходить?  
— Пока только собираюсь. Но я трезво оцениваю свои шансы. Пою не очень, выгляжу еще хуже, да и старовата уже для сцены.  
Ибо чуть воздухом не захлебнулась.  
— Ты выглядишь не очень? Я еще никого такого красивого не встречала. Ты что!  
Чжань-Чжань закрыла ладонями лицо.  
— Не надо мне льстить. Мне, конечно, приятно, но...  
— Спой что-нибудь, — потребовала Ибо. — Вдруг ты поешь точно так же, как выглядишь: потрясающе.  
Чжань-Чжань замотала головой. Ибо не удержалась — хотя внутренний голос надрывно кричал, что так делать не стоит, — и с силой отвела ее ладони от лица. Запястья у Чжань-Чжань были тоненькие, а кожа поразительно нежной.  
— Спой, ну пожалуйста!  
Green Light Стефани Сан очень любила мама. Ибо предпочитала песни посовременнее, но в исполнении Чжань-Чжань была готова весь репертуар Терезы Тен переслушать.  
— Я так и знала! Ты мне врала! — Ибо вскочила и закружилась по студии.  
Она просто не смогла удержаться от танца.  
— Я тебе не врала! — Чжань-Чжань тоже встала и теперь стояла возле стены, скрестив на груди руки.  
— Ты мне врала! Ты потрясающе выглядишь, потрясающе поешь. Наверное, и лет тебе двадцать, не больше.  
— Двадцать четыре, между прочим!  
— Ой, ну совсем старая цзецзе.  
— Уж постарше тебя. Тебе же не больше шестнадцати.  
— Восемнадцать, между прочим! — Ибо заправила за ухо прядь светлых волос. Жаль, не успела сходить в салон, черные корни успели повылезать. — Могу в клубы ходить.  
— В США не можешь. А я могу.  
— Так мы же не в США.  
Атмосфера в студии изменилась. Ибо под пытками не смогла бы объяснить, что произошло, но чувствовала — теперь всё не так.  
— Мы не в США, — неожиданно хриплым голосом повторила Чжань-Чжань. К ее подбородку прилип листик кинзы. Ибо, словно загипнотизированная, протянула руку и смахнула его костяшками пальцев.  
— Наверное, я очень пожалею о своем вопросе. Если что, я сразу уйду, не надо меня проклинать. И оценки, пожалуйста, не снижай в приложении, мне это важно.  
— Что за вопрос? — Ибо спрятала руки за спину. Не стоило ей трогать Чжань-Чжань. Сейчас она спросит: «А не извращенка ли ты?» И что ей на это отвечать? «Любить девушек — не извращение, извращение — это рамен печеньем закусывать, как Вэньхань иногда делает»?  
— Тебе случайно не нравятся люди одного с тобой пола?  
— Не поняла? — Ибо искренне удивилась.  
— Забудь. Я пойду тогда, — Чжань-Чжань схватила со стула рубашку, чуть не уронив коробку с остатками пиццы.  
— Нет, подожди, я… — до Ибо иногда очень медленно доходили какие-то вещи.  
Она только сейчас сообразила, что «люди одного с ней пола» — это девушки. Что Чжань-Чжань пыталась спросить, нравятся ли ей девушки.  
— Прости, я действительно не поняла, — она второй раз за вечер схватила Чжань-Чжань за запястье. — Мне нравятся девушки, правда. Мне кажется, ты мне нравишься, — уже тише добавила Ибо.  
— Только кажется? — Чжань-Чжань опять наклонила голову. Выглядела она теперь не растерянной, а лукавой — похожей на красивую черную лису. Рубашка выскользнула из ее пальцев и упала на пол.  
— Поцелуй меня, и проверим. 

Чжань-Чжань обхватила ладонями щеки Ибо. Обвела языком губы — не поцелуй, лишь намек.  
— Ты уверена? — зачем-то переспросила она.  
Никогда еще Ибо не была так в чем-то уверена, даже в том, что хочет стать танцором, а потом айдолом.  
Вместо ответа она прижалась к Чжань-Чжань, протолкнула язык между ее губ. Сначала Ибо закрыла глаза, потом открыла. Ей хотелось одновременно ощущать лишь теплый рот, лишь робкие прикосновения пальцев к спине — и при этом видеть каждую ресничку Чжань-Чжань, каждую родинку на лице.  
— Ты так смотришь. Мне немного страшно, — она потянула Ибо за собой, усаживаясь на пол. — Ноги что-то не держат.  
— Что тебя пугает? — Ибо наконец провела языком вдоль длинной шеи Чжань-Чжань. Она мечтала об этом с первого взгляда.  
— Меня всё пугает. Всё слишком быстро. Я ничего о тебе не знаю. Честное слово, обычно я так себя не веду.  
— Я тоже, — Ибо вздохнула, провела ладонью по ее щеке. — Меня зовут Ван Ибо, это имя я выбрала себе сама. Я из Лояна, но с тринадцати лет живу в Пекине. Недавно вернулась из Кореи, агентство решило, что лучше там дебютировать. Но не очень получилось. Я танцую и читаю рэп. Люблю собирать Лего, не люблю острое.  
Чжань-Чжань засмеялась, уткнулась лбом в грудь Ибо.  
— Меня зовут Сяо Чжань, но мне больше нравится, когда меня называют Чжань-Чжань. Это имя мне выбрал отец, он очень хотел мальчика, а родилась я. Я из Чунцина, люблю острую еду и рисовать. Я училась на дизайнера. В Пекин приехала, чтобы стать певицей. Подрабатываю пока курьером.  
— Теперь мы достаточно друг друга знаем, чтобы... ну... опять поцеловаться? — Ибо решила, что танец как-нибудь отрепетирует себя сам.  
Она представила, как сейчас скажет Чжань-Чжань: «Было приятно познакомиться, давай как-нибудь погуляем вместе, а сейчас мне нужно довести до ума одно движение. Ничего личного». Внутри все просто похолодело от мысли, что она может остаться одна в этой студии — без теплых ладоней Чжань-Чжань на бедрах, без ее сухих, искусанных губ.  
— Папа бы сказал, что недостаточно. Но папе бы вообще не понравилось, что я с девушками целуюсь.  
— Давай не будем про родителей, — у Ибо моментально испортилось настроение. Ладно родители. Если бы Ду Хуа узнала, чем она сейчас тут занимается, то тут же трахнула бы сама. Бензопилой и без смазки.  
— Мне нравится твой голос, — прошептала Чжань-Чжань, пододвигаясь ближе. — Но еще больше нравятся твои губы на мне.  
В этот раз Ибо просто ее поцеловала. Они и так слишком много болтали. 

Целовались они долго — пока дыхания не перестало хватать, пока губы у обеих не покраснели и не распухли. Ибо начала ерзать — ее удобные спортивные трусы так намокли, что она боялась: Чжань-Чжань посмотрит вниз и заметит пятно уже на штанах. Почему-то от этой мысли стало еще жарче.  
Чжань-Чжань шумно вздохнула и потянула вверх майку Ибо — медленно, словно сомневалась. От прикосновения ладоней по коже побежали мурашки.  
Как же давно Ибо не трахалась.  
Одним рывком она сняла с себя спортивный топ, а из штанов и трусов ее буквально вытряхнула Чжань-Чжань. Через минуту Ибо лежала на полу полностью обнаженная. Ей было одновременно и слишком холодно — от покрытия, и слишком жарко — от поцелуев Чжань-Чжань. Та все еще оставалась в футболке и джинсах и, когда Ибо потянулась к молнии, больно ударила по рукам.  
— Ты слишком торопишься, сладкая, — почти пропела Чжань-Чжань и лизнула живот Ибо: от пупка и ниже. Она кружила языком по коже, не поднимаясь слишком высоко, не опускаясь слишком низко, словно нарочно избегая самых чувствительных мест.  
Когда Чжань-Чжань протолкнула обтянутое джинсой колено между раздвинутых ног Ибо, та только жалобно всхлипнула, подаваясь навстречу. Она не думала, что может оставить пятна, она не думала, как сейчас выглядит: все, что ей оставалось, — тереться о ногу Чжань-Чжань. Оргазм почти накрыл Ибо, ей оставалась всего пара-тройка движений, когда Чжань-Чжань бесцеремонно перевернула ее и поставила в коленно-локтевую. В такой позе она ощущала себя совсем беспомощной.  
— Я не разрешала тебе кончить, — Чжань-Чжань с силой шлепнула Ибо по правой ягодице и прижалась губами к алому пятну.  
«Засос будет», — успела подумать Ибо, и тут же огнем ожгло левую ягодицу.  
— Скажи, если тебе не нравится, — теплое дыхание коснулось ее спины. Ибо в ответ застонала и прогнулась еще больше. До этого момента она не подозревала, что ее так сильно заводит боль.  
Чжань-Чжань продолжала ее шлепать, зализывая места ударов. На пол под Ибо натекла уже приличная лужа, в которую она то и дело въезжала — то коленом, то ладонями.  
— Пожалуйста, Чжань-цзе, пожалуйста, — по щекам текли слезы, задница полыхала, на бедрах успели расцвести следы от засосов.  
Перед глазами плыли разноцветные пятна, весь мир свелся к резкой боли от ударов и ощущению нежных губ на воспаленной коже. Чжань-Чжань вновь уложила Ибо на спину, и на ней теперь не было ни футболки, ни лифчика, а грудь колыхалась перед лицом Ибо. Та потянулась навстречу, пытаясь поймать поцелуй. Вместо поцелуя Чжань-Чжань опустилась ниже и провела соском между широко раздвинутых ног Ибо. Та громко ахнула от неожиданности. Она отчаянно ерзала по полу, подавалась навстречу, потому что ей было недостаточно — груди Чжань-Чжань, губ Чжань-Чжань. Ибо чуть голову не разбила, когда язык Чжань-Чжань все-таки коснулся ее клитора. Пальцы на ногах поджались, по телу побежали искорки, как от электрического тока, она выгнулась дугой, кончив с пронзительным криком. Из под закрытых век по щекам потекли слезы. Ибо думала, что от оргазма плачут разве что в плохом порно, но сейчас не могла сдержаться. Плечи сотрясались от рыданий.  
— Прости, прости, я не хотела, — Чжань-Чжань обняла ее, прижала к себе, поглаживая по спине. — Мне очень жаль, я увлеклась.  
— Все хорошо, цзецзе, ты чего? Все просто отлично, — в голове Ибо продолжали плавать клочья розового тумана, когда она поцеловала Чжань-Чжань.  
Она целовала ее, пока отходила от посторгазменного шока. На губах Чжань-Чжань она ощущала собственный вкус, и оторваться от них было совершенно невозможно.  
Ибо сама не поняла, в какой момент оказалась сверху Чжань-Чжань. Наконец-то она добралась до этой груди — та отлично помещалась не только в ее ладонях, но и во рту. Длинные стройные ноги были еще большим искушением. Ибо выводила на бедрах и лодыжках Чжань-Чжань квадраты и круги, запоминала губами каждую впадинку, каждый шрамик. Она могла бы вечность скользить языком по этим цуням гладкой кожи.  
Чжань-Чжань запустила руки в короткие волосы Ибо, потянула голову вверх, прижимая к своему лобку.  
— Твои пальцы, — выдохнула она. — Тебе говорили, что у тебя охуенные пальцы? Хочу их в себе.  
Ибо села на пятки, облизала указательный палец, затем безымянный. В зеркале она увидела, как черный лак на ногтях контрастировал с ее распухшими, покрасневшими губами. Хорошо, что хотя бы на маникюр позавчера сходила. Среда теперь казалась такой далекой, словно была совсем в другой жизни и не с Ибо.  
Чжань-Чжань протестующе застонала, цепляясь за ее запястье. Длинные волосы темной лужей растеклись по полу студии, на правой груди отчетливо виднелся свежий укус. Ибо не могла сообразить, когда оставила его. Зачем-то потянулась за смартфоном, который лежал совсем рядом, и быстро сделала пару снимков. Она хотела выжечь такую Чжань-Чжань на сетчатке, чтобы больше никогда ничего другого не видеть. Но камера справлялась с тем, чтобы сохранить воспоминания, гораздо лучше.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Чжань-Чжань попыталась прикрыться, и Ибо еще раз нажала на кнопку. Тонкие пальцы вокруг темных сосков, нежный живот, покрытый засосами, прядь волос на ключицах — мир бы не простил, если бы Ибо упустила этот момент.  
Только потом она оттолкнула в угол телефон, развела колени Чжань-Чжань и протолкнула сразу два пальца между ее ног. Та мгновенно подалась навстречу, буквально насаживаясь на ладонь Ибо в такт коротким, сдавленным стоном. По лбу и щекам Чжань-Чжань текли крупные капли пота, на искусанных губах выступила кровь. Ибо наклонилась и аккуратно слизала ее, продолжая растягивать и трахать Чжань-Чжань.  
Запястье от неудобной позы начало болеть, но Ибо не могла остановиться. Они обе не могли остановиться. Не удержавшись, Ибо вцепилась зубами в длинную шею, которая сводила ее с ума. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Чжань-Чжань сжалась вокруг ее пальцев. После оргазма у нее тоже потекли слезы. 

Еще полчаса они лежали на полу, обнимаясь и лениво целуясь, пока Чжань-Чжань не начало колотить от холода, а у Ибо не свело спину. Встречать новый день совершенно не хотелось. Ибо бы не отказалась остаться в студии, да только там ни кровати, ни хотя бы футона... И скоро должна была прийти Вэньхань, а с ее болтливым языком все в Yuehua, включая уборщиков и мусорные корзины, узнали бы о том, что произошло. И еще больше о том, чего никогда не было.  
— Мне пора идти, — Чжань-Чжань накинула на плечи рубашку. Остальная ее одежда все еще валялась по разным углам студии.  
«Не уходи!» — хотелось закричать Ибо.  
Вместо этого она, как взрослая и разумная девушка, спросила:  
— Оставишь мне свой телефон?  
Ибо сама удивилась, как жалобно прозвучал ее голос.  
— Конечно, — Чжань-Чжань потянулась за ее смартфоном. — Разблокируешь?  
Она быстро застучала пальцами. Ибо не сразу сообразила, что та не только вводит свой номер, но и удаляет собственные фото.  
— Что ты делаешь! — она вырвала смартфон из ее рук, а Чжань-Чжань расхохоталась и быстро поцеловала в щеку.  
— Позвони мне, меймей. Я угощу тебя кофе и панкейками на завтрак.  
Живот Ибо тут же заурчал от голода. Все же вчерашней пиццы оказалось явно недостаточно.  
В коробке обнаружился последний забытый кусок, и они съели его вдвоем, сцеловывая крошки с губ друг друга.  
Последний свой поцелуй ибо получила от уже полностью одетой Чжань-Чжань на пороге студии. Из кармана ее джинсов виднелись красные трусики («все равно их только выбросить»), на шее виднелся след от зубов, а губы за ночь, казалось, стали в два раза больше.  
Ибо была готова прямо сейчас выдвинуть Чжань-Чжань на премию самой прекрасной девушки планеты.  
— У меня через два дня прослушивание на программу. X Fire называется. Надеюсь, ты принесешь мне удачу.  
— Обязательно, цзецзе. Огромный мешок с удачей и еще парочку красных конвертов в придачу. 

Как оказалось, Ибо приносила удачу всем, кроме себя. На память о Чжань-Чжань у нее осталась единственная фотка — та самая, где она пыталась прикрыть пальцами грудь. Ее не успели удалить из корзины.  
Эта фотография хранилась вместе с тоннами других, лишь бы никто не сумел ее отыскать. Она путешествовала из телефона в телефон, а потом из облака в облако.  
Даже Ду Хуа не смогла заставить избавиться от этого фото. 

Она вызвала Ибо в свой кабинет на следующее утро после ночи в студии. Засосы на шее Ибо старательно замазала ВВ-кремом, а сверху повязала шарфик Вэньхань.  
Все равно ее это не спасло.  
— Шарф сними, — первым делом потребовала Ду Хуа, а затем долго и внимательно смотрела на шею Ибо.  
— Я понимаю, — сказала она. — Ты еще совсем молодая девочка. У тебя играют гормоны, а вместо мозгов мапо тофу. Поэтому за тебя думать придется мне. Понятия не имею, кто этот парень, но ты сейчас, при мне удалишь его номер телефона и никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не будешь пытаться с ним встретиться.  
Ибо стиснула на коленях пальцы, так что костяшки побелели. Ду Хуа не знала, что Чжань-Чжань девушка. Ду Хуа не знала, что Ибо предпочитает девушек. Пока не знала.  
— Но, госпожа Ду... — попыталась она возразить.  
— Никаких «но», Ибо. Я знаю, как сильно ты мечтала выступать. Я дала тебе шанс. Пришла пора отплатить мне добром. Никаких парней, пока Uniq не добьются популярности. Делай что хочешь — плачь, дрочи в туалете, скупи все фаллоимитаторы в Пекине, но засосы на твоей шее я хочу видеть в первый и последний раз.  
Ибо скрипнула зубами. Она изо всех сил старалась не разрыдаться — только не перед Ду Хуа.  
— Надеюсь, ты поняла меня. Иначе ты и твои родители передо мной до конца жизни не расплатитесь. И твой дружок тоже.  
Ду Хуа ничего не стоило узнать, что не было никакого дружка, а есть подружка. Ей ничего не стоило шепнуть пару слов, и Чжань-Чжань могла похоронить свою мечту стать певицей. От ногтей на ладонях проступили мягкие следы.  
Green Light зазвучал в ушах Ибо, словно кто-то сумел записать голос Чжань-Чжань и теперь издевательски включил.  
— Я жду, Ибо.  
От фальшивой улыбке Ду Хуа начало тошнить. Если бы Чжань-Чжань мечтала работать дизайнером, они бы что-нибудь придумали. Ибо бы устроилась работать, выплатила бы долги перед Yuehua. Но Чжань-Чжань тоже мечтала выступать.  
Ибо послушно достала телефон и удалила номер. Про фотографию Ду Хуа ничего не говорила. 

Свою часть договора Ибо выполняла честно, хотя ей ничего не стоило вновь узнать номер девочки из X-Nine. Чжань-Чжань все же сумела пробиться в группу. Наверное, она обиделась на Ибо, потому что та пропала. Наверное, занесла в самые черные списки, а затем вычеркнула из памяти.  
Ибо изо всех сил старалась за Чжань-Чжань не следить. Ей до сих пор было тяжело, хотя с той поры у нее случилось несколько романов: пару раз с девушками, ничего серьезного, и один раз с парнем. Инь Чжэн был забавным, он водил Ибо есть мороженое и учил кататься на мотоцикле. А самое главное — плевать хотел на Ду Хуа.  
Та вновь попыталась шантажировать, но Ибо стала старше, у нее пошла в гору карьера, и на все угрозы она отвечала улыбкой и обещанием быть поосторожнее. Жаль, в восемнадцать она до такого не додумалась. С Инь Чжэнем все равно ничего не получилось. кроме отлично дружбы. Ибо так больше нравилось.  
Все реже она открывала фотографию Чжань-Чжань. Все реже всматривалась в ее лицо, представляя, какой та стала. Все реже думала — помнит ли она об Ибо, проклинает ли ее?

Она почти убедила себя, что все прошло, покрылось пеплом и больше не ноет, когда Исин, сидя на кресле в ее комнате, громко присвистнула.  
Исин окончательно вернулась в Китай, они снялись с Ибо в фильме, который положили на полку из-за проблем с Кореей (а вот не стоило продюсерам звать на главную роль корейского айдола!).  
— Что интересного отыскала? — Ибо закинула ноги на стол и придирчиво изучала педикюр. Ей не нравился оттенок лака, навязанного мастером. Надо будет завтра позвонить и потребовать переделать. Этот фиолетовый совсем не подходит к ее коже.  
— Да тут «Магистра» собрались экранизировать. Жаль, у меня график забит, я бы хотела сыграть Вэй Ин.  
— Что за «Магистр»?  
— Ты не слышала? Как не в Китае живешь. Новелла про двух девушек, которые убивают нечисть, а в процессе... того-этого.  
— Трахаются, что ли? — Ибо опустила ноги на пол, потянулась за тапочками.  
— И еще как. Там есть даже с мечом.  
— Фу, ничего не хочу об этом знать.  
— Тебе бы понравилось, — противно засмеялась Исин. — Слушай, а они уже нашли актрису на роль Вэй Ин. Какая-то Сяо Чжань. Хорошенькая.  
— Сяо Чжань? Дай посмотреть, — Ибо очень надеялась, что пальцы у нее не тряслись, когда она протянула руку за смартфоном.  
Волосы у Чжань-Чжань отросли сантиметров на пять, она очень похудела и стала еще прекраснее. Ибо казалось, что это невозможно, но сейчас собственными глазами видела, как она ошибалась. Как она ошиблась тогда, два года назад.  
— А как вторую зовут? Ну из этих девушек?  
— Лань Чжань, — Исин пожала плечами. — А что?  
— Да так, ничего. Слушай, я вспомнила, по работе позвонить надо. Я быстро. 

Ибо выскочила на лестничную клетку и набрала номер менеджера.  
— Цзецзе, привет. Я тут узнала, что «Магистра» экранизируют. Можешь мне устроить кастинг на роль Лань Чжань? Ага, спасибо, буду ждать. 

Ибо крепко сжала телефон и затанцевала, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Раз-два, Чжань-Чжань, в этот раз все получится.  
Три-четыре, Чжань-цзе, я тебе обещаю.  
Исин приоткрыла дверь и застыла в дверном проеме. А Ибо продолжала танцевать, не замечая никого, слушая лишь музыку внутри себя. Тот самый голос, который пел о зеленом свете. Ибо надеялась, он укажет ей путь.


End file.
